Eu Desisto!
by Sra. Black
Summary: Pontas está deprê, os Marotos não sabem porque e chamam a única pessoa que pode salva.lo. Quem será? Em Hiatus.
1. Estranho Comportamento

N/A: Essa fanfic se passa no mês de Abril é dedicada ao Maroto Pontas (injustamente chamado de veado, porque é cervo!).Afinal Pontas teria que desistir da Evans algum dia... Só que este dia chegou rápido demais...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Estranho Comportamento**

* * *

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória, 3h da tarde.**

- Caro Pontas, não há como negar, você não é de se jogar fora, mas eu sou Sirius Black! As garotas me amam! E **EU** fui eleito o garoto **MAIS LINDO** de Hogwarts! - falou Almofadinhas.

Pontas olhou para o chão, com cara de quem vai chorar.

- Vou fazer o dever da McGonagall - disse Pontas, antes de sair se arrastando para o dormitório masculino.

Remo e Pedro chegam à Sala Comunal e vêem à cara do Galhudinho, ops! Pontas...

- Almofadinhas o que você falou para o Pontas? - perguntou Remo.

- Nada! Só que eu sou o cara mais lindo de Hogwarts... Mas o Pontas tá com essa cara desde que chegou ao Salão Comunal. E o mais estranho vocês não sabem: **ele não reclamou de eu ser o cara mais lindo de Hogwarts!**

Pedro se engasgou com um Feijãozinho de Todos os Sabores, sabor uva.

- O q-q-que? O Pontas não disse nada? Não reclamou? - indagou agonizante Pedro.

Remo olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Sirius e disse:

- Só há duas explicações para isso: 1ª O Almofadinhas está treinando para o 1° de Abril, 2ª O nosso amigo Pontas levou o milionésimo fora da Lily.

- Coitado do Pontas, nós temos que animá-lo.- falou Pedro.

Sirius e Remo se entreolharam. Desde quando Pedro tem idéias boas? (N/A: Nessa fanfic tudo é possível...).

- Concordo Pedro. - diz Remo pensativo, afinal ele está se recuperando do choque de Pedro - Seria bom se nós fossemos ao dormitório e perguntássemos ao Pontas o que está acontecendo.

- Apoiado. - disseram Pedro e Sirius.

* * *

**No Dormitório Masculino...**

- Buuuuuuuuuuuááááááááááá! - chorava Pontas. - Ninguém me ama! Ninguém me quer! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuááááááááá! Sniff, Sniff...

Os outros três Marotos estavam parados na porta do dormitório, de chofre. O choque

inicial da "boa idéia" de Pedro já fora muito por um único dia, agora Pontas, o Maroto da animação, que sempre está feliz (mesmo levando um fora da Lily) e de bom humor, chorando no dormitório por "sei-lá-o-que?" Isso é exigir demais de nossos belos Marotos.

* * *

N/A: Eu sei que o capítulo ta curto, mas prometo postar mais, Ok? Esse capítulo é dedicado, a minha melhor amiga, Paola. 


	2. Explicações de Pontas

**Capítulo 2: Explicações de Pontas**

* * *

Pontas, agora o "Maroto-deprê", encara os outros Marotos. 

- Oi Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas - disse Pontas, enxugando com a manga as lágrimas no rosto - Tudo bem com vocês?

- Não, Tiago Potter, não está tudo bem - disse Aluado, com seu tom sério na voz. (N/A: Quando o Aluado chama o Pontas de Tiago Potter, quer dizer que ele quer ter uma conversa séria com o amigo,neste caso prestar esclarecimentos a ele e aos outros Marotos). - O que está acontecendo com você?

- Primeiro foi aquela cara de "mendigo que não bota nada no estômago há mais de um mês", depois você se deita na cama para "inundar" o dormitório com as suas lágrimas? - disse Sirius - Sério, Pontas, o que tá acontecendo, que problema te aflige?

- Tiago se você está sofrendo conte pra gente! - disse Pedro, conciliador.

Pontas olhou para todos os Marotos como se estivesse indo para a forca.

- Se algum de vocês rir... - disse Pontas, com o dedo indicador apontado para Sirius -

principalmente você Almofadas, eu não conto nem que a McGonagall dance chan-chan na aula de Transfiguração!

Os três Marotos se sentaram na cama dele (internamente desejando que McGonagall não gostasse muito de dançar) para que os contasse o seu problema.

- Eu... Eu não... Eu desisto! - disse Pontas com o rosto transformado. – Ela só diz que eu sou um idiota, um egoísta, um estúpido! Será que eu sou tão ruim assim? Será que eu sou o cúmulo da chatice?

Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho se entreolharam; o problema que afligia Pontas era certa monitora do 5° ano, ruiva, chamada Lílian Evans, ou Lily, (-Para você é Evans, Potter!) a única paixão de Tiago Potter, e amiga dos Marotos. (N/A: Quando eu disse que tudo na fanfic é possível,inclua o fato de que Pedro milagrosamente comece a entender os outros Marotos).

- Ah. - suspirou Sirius. – Não agüentou o "EF"?

- O que é "EF"?- indagaram Remo, Pedro e Tiago ao mesmo tempo.

- "Excesso de Foras". - exclareceu Sirius tentando manter a cara séria.

- Eu não sou de ferro. - respondeu Tiago secamente. - Eu... Eu acho que vou desistir da Evans para sempre.

- É o fim do mundo ou o que? – perguntou Sirius - Achei que não estaria vivo até o dia em que você desistisse da Evans!

Tiago baixou os olhos tristemente.

- Existem muitos outros garotos em Hogwarts, com certeza ela vai ser feliz com algum deles. - disse Pontas tristemente.

- Fez macumba por acaso? - perguntou Sirius. - Sabe Pontas, é o que ta parecendo! Ou lançaram praga em você!

- Aquela ruivinha não é pra mim - disse Pontas (N/A: o Pontas ta meio "xôxo", mas ele vai vir com tudo depois)!.

- Tiago, - começou Remo. – está chegando o seu aniversário, e eu acho que já sei qual presente vou te dar.

- O que isso tem com a depressão do Tiago? - perguntou Pedro, confuso.

- Têm que certa ruivinha não vai resistir aos seus charmes, Senhor Pontas Potter! - disse Remo.

Tiago olhou para os amigos com fingida ironia.

- A Lily? - riu ele. - Duvido! É mais fácil fazer a McGonagall dançar chan-chan, sabe!

- Pois nós conseguiremos! - disseram os três Marotos.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo é dedicado a Júlia, minha companheira de fics, que adora o Lupin. E ela não vai me perdoar por dizer isso... N/J: N perdôo mesmo! (N/J Nota da Júlia, q ta corrigindo a fic, e claro, se metendo!P.S: Júlia é Violet Spinett, \o/) 


	3. O presente de aniversário do Senhor

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: O presente de aniversário do Senhor Pontas Potter**

* * *

**No Grande Salão...**

Remo, Sirius e Pedro desceram para o Grande Salão, à procura de Lily. Se a encontrassem talvez (muito provavelmente não) conseguissem convencê-la de se tornar uma "amiga" de Tiago. Encontraram-na logo em frente, sentada com as amigas na Mesa da Grifinória.

"Muita calma nessa hora", pensou Remo, preocupado. Ele e toda Hogwarts sabiam que a pessoas que Lily mais detesta em toda a face da Terra é ele: Tiago Potter.

-É melhor nós tomarmos uma distância consideradamente razoável para corrermos, caso haja efeitos colaterais. -disse Sirius em tom de aviso. -Imagina se ela arma um barraco!

-É melhor nós levarmos a Lily para fora do castelo, para perto da casa do Hagrid. Ah, seria bom dar para ele comer uma bala de maracujá, isso acalma a qualquer um. -disse Pedro. (N/A: O Rabicho ta impressionando o povão!) Mais choques aos nossos belos Marotos Almofadinhas (**LINDO! A 8ª Maravilha do Mundo!**) e Aluado (**FOFO**).

Lily estava com sua amiga Alice (da Grifinória), Marlene (da Grifinória), Amélia (da Lufa-Lufa). Aparentemente, alguma delas devia ter contado uma piada, pois todas elas estavam rindo.

Os garotos chegaram e cumprimentaram as garotas; Pedro disse "bom-dia" a todas as garotas; Sirius fez a mesma coisa com Alice, Lily e Amélia, mas quando chegou à vez de Marlene (quem ele tinha uma "quedinha") ele piscou e deu seu melhor sorriso; Remo cumprimentou Alice, Marlene e Lily, mas ele (N/A: Ele é maroto, ué!) lançou se melhor olhar "lupino" para Amélia, uma lufa-lufa muito inteligente que mexia com os seus nervos. Eles pediram um "particular" com Lily, que, de tanto rir, estava soluçando.

-Lily... -começou Remo. -Nós gostaríamos de te pedir um favor.

-Um GRANDE favor. -completou Sirius.

- Como você deve saber, hoje é dia 12 de Abril. -continuou Aluado. -E isso significa que falta uma semana para o dia 19 de Abril.

-Sim, mas o que importa saber que hoje é dia 12 de Abril e que falta uma semana para o dia 19?-perguntou Lily confusa, parando de soluçar.

Os Marotos se entreolharam, e recuaram um passo.

-Lily prometa que você não irá berrar gritar, espernear, bater o pé no chão, armar um tremendo barracão, nos bater, ou nos lançar algum feitiço!-disse Sirius em tom de aviso.

-Por que eu faria tudo isso com vocês?-perguntou Lily, agora mais séria.

Os três Marotos se olharam. "É agora ou nunca", pensaram eles.

-Por que... – começou Sirius. -... Sabe, Lily, o Tiago, está muito triste, até chorou!

Lily pareceu surpresa.

-E por que o Potter Galinha iria chorar?Ah!Já sei!Levou um "fora" de alguma garota?

-De certo modo, sim. - disse Aluado, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. -Mais um "fora" para a coleção de foras que ele levou... De você.

-Como assim?-perguntou a ruiva confusa.

-O Tiago andou chorando, por você, porque ele está desistindo de você, porque você não deu a ele uma chance, nem uma chancezinha para que ele provasse a você que ele é um cara legal.

Para surpresa dos Marotos (N/A: E minha também!) Lily ficou pálida.

-Ah... Que bom!-disse Lily, numa mal fingida imitação de alegria. – Vou me livrar do Potter!

-Duvido que você realmente goste de se "livrar" do Tiago. -disse Lupin.

-Eu?!Estou felicíssima!Livrei-me do cervinho!

Remo riu.

-Aí está a prova de que você gosta do Tiago; não consegue chama-lo de "veadinho", porque ele não gosta!-respondeu Aluado, triunfante.

Lily enrubesce.

-Eu?Gostando do-do-do Pott-tter?-perguntou a ruivinha irritadinha.

-Dê uma chance ao Pontas!-disse Sirius, e acrescentando com um risinho - Duvido que você vá se arrepender.

-Ah, vamos Lily!Está semana é o aniversário do Tiago... Quem sabe, vocês se acertam, afinal, os opostos se atraem... -disse Sirius, com seu tom brincalhão na voz.

Lily apontou o dedo indicador aos Marotos, dando um olhar severo aos três.

-Uma chance, uma **ÚNICA** chance!Se o convencido do Potter ousar fazer alguma coisa comigo eu...

Lily não pôde completar a frase, pois os Marotos se atiraram sobre Lily em um

"Super-abraço-coletivo".

-Você tem que começar agora - disse Sirius. - Vá até o nosso Salão Comunal, e você encontrará o Pontas. Se algo mais acontecer... A culpa não é nossa!Vamos iniciar a "O.N.P. L"!

-O que é isso?- Perguntaram Pedro, Remo e Lily.

-"Operação Namoro Pontas e Lily"! –disse Sirius rindo.

Os Marotos e as garotas saíram do Grande Salão, e Lily contou as garotas o eu os Marotos haviam lhe pedido para fazer.

-E o Black tem tanta cara de pau assim?-perguntou Marlene, rindo à contra gosto. -Achei que ele era assim só com as barangas que ele sai e depois larga. Mas até que foi legal da parte dele.

-Uh... Será que eu estou ouvindo uma pontada de ciúmes?-Alice disse, fazendo Lily e Amélia conterem seus risos.

-Eu, com ciúme do Black?Olha o Sirius é legal, mas é muito convencido, e...

-Lene, não adianta disfarçar, está escrito na sua testa "Eu amo Sirius Black".

Lene ficou tão vermelha, mas tão vermelha que acabou ficando roxa.

-Não sejam ridículas!As chances de eu gostar do Black são as mesmas de o Potter virar Sonserino!

-Gente, a Lily vai ir lá ao Salão Comunal para ver se atiça à fera, ou seja, para fazer o Potter voltar a fazer suas traquinagens e tentar leva-la a Hogsmeade. Acho que ela está precisando de um apoio moral, não?-indagou Amélia, chamando à razão a perigosa tarefa que Lily estava prestes a cumprir.

-Lily, agente vai torcer por você, OK?-disse Alice.

-Isso aí e se o Potter finalmente conseguir te arrastar para Hogsmeade, eu pago uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada para todas nós no Três Vassouras. - disse Lene.

-Garotas, eu preciso ir, tenho aula de feitiços agora. Não posso me atrasar; Flitwick deve nos falar sobre feitiços importantes que podem cair nos N.O.M's.-falou Amélia se despedindo das garotas, e subindo as escadas para a aula de Feitiços.

-Lily, qualquer coisa, estaremos aqui, se você precisar. -disseram Alice e Marlene ao mesmo tempo.

-Está bem, e se eu não chegar aqui daqui à uma hora vão ao Salão Comunal; o Potter pode fazer alguma coisa comigo!

-Ta bem!-responderam elas, rindo.

Lily subiu as escadas até o sétimo andar, logo se deparou com o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

-Qual é a senha?-indagou à senhora vestida de rosa.

-Azevinho. -Lily falou, quase perdendo o fôlego.

**Chagando lá...**

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo é dedicado a Sirius Black. Parece estranho, mas eu não resisti!Ele é meu Maroto preferido! Meu Au-Au lindinho, My Siri, entre outros apelidos. Deixam comentário, OK?


	4. Operação Namoro Pontas&Lily Parte1

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4: "Operação Namoro Pontas e Lily!" 1ª Parte: Conflitos e Soluções.

* * *

**No Salão Comunal da Grifinória...**

Pontas estava conversando com Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, quando viu sua ruivinha entrando pelo salão, olhando para ele.

- Potter, preciso ter uma séria conversa com você. - disse Lily firmemente.

- Claro Lily! Senta aqui comigo! - disse Pontas ansioso, dando espaço a Lily para se sentar ao seu lado no sofá. Lily, à contra gosto se acomodou no sofá.

- Potter, o Remo, Sirius e o Pedro, me falaram da... Da sua condição, por falta de palavra melhor, e é por isso, que eu estou fazendo o que estou fazendo, só por isso! - falou Lily.

- Que condição? - perguntou Tiago, com cara de quem não está entendendo nada.

"Ele não sabe!", pensou Lily aflita, "Os outros Marotos estão fazendo isso sem ele saber.".

- Ah... Nada, é maluquice minha! Sabe, com todos esses N.O. M 's para estudar, me deixam muito afobada! – disse Lily, numa mentira capenga.

- Em minha opinião, te deixam mais linda. - disse Pontas, com aquele sorriso de quem está sonhando acordado.

"Arre! Como o Potter pode ser tão arrogante e depois tão gentil?", pensou Lily.

- Ahh... Potter, você parece abatido, andou se alimentando bem? Ou está com insônia? - perguntou Lily (por incrível que pareça) com verdadeira preocupação.

"A Lily está preocupada comigo, a Lily está preocupada comigo, A LILY ESTÁ PREOCUPADA COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ninguém pode negar!" pensou Pontas, recuperando-se parcialmente do "Estado-Deprê".

- Preocupada comigo, Lily? - perguntou Tiago. - Você sabe que eu gosto de você, mas você diz para toda Hogwarts que eu sou um metido, um chato, um arrogante, irritante...

- Você esqueceu de cínico e insuportável. - acrescentou Lily, sem se controlar.

Tiago lançou um olhar à Lily de fazer arrepiar a qualquer um. Lily, que estava próxima de Tiago (próxima demais, para sua própria segurança), notou pela primeira vez que os olhos de Tiago estavam vermelhos. "Então, ele estava realmente chorando, e pelo visto, por minha causa", pensou Lily. Ela ficou chateada por ter sido a razão do choro de Potter. Não gostava de ver o Maroto Pontas triste, e em seu interior, bem no interior do interior, no fundo do fundo do cafundó, onde o Judas perdeu suas botas (N/J: as botas e depois as meias, pq tá mt fundo!), ela gostava dele. É isso mesmo, você não leu errado não, a Lily gosta do Tiago mesmo... Agora ela falar isso, e falar isso para ele, já são outros quinhentos.

- Desculpe. – pediu Lily, envergonhada. – Eu não tive a intenção...

- Tudo bem – falou Tiago. - Já estou até acostumado. Mas, o que você gostaria de falar de tão sério comigo?

- Inicialmente, gostaria de pedir desculpas, novamente. - disse Lily. Tiago levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. Desde quando Lily pedia desculpas a ele? (N/A: É, a Lily e o Tiago estão se acertando... VAI CHOVER GALEÃO EM HOWARTS! QUEM PEGAR PEGOU QUEM NÃO PEGAR SE RALOU!). – Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento com você, é desumano. Realmente não sei como você me agüenta.

- Bebeu uísque de fogo, foi? Pedindo-me desculpas? É difícil acreditar. – comentou Pontas.

- Você quer que eu faça o que, Potter, me atire aos seus pés e lhe peça perdão? - perguntou à ruivinha aborrecidinha.

- Não precisa de tanto... - começou Pontas esperançoso. - só precisa me chamar de Tiago, ou Pontas se preferir. E me tratar como gente. - acrescentou Pontas.

- Tudo bem, Tiago. Ah... Já fez o dever que a McGonagall passou? - perguntou Lily, tomando a iniciativa.

- Não. -respondeu ele.

- Quer fazer comigo? - indagou a ruiva.

- Claro Lily! Mas... Só tem uma coisa... - começou Pontas, recuperando a cor do rosto.

- O que? – indagou a ruiva, novamente.

- ... É que eu acho que vou prestar mais atenção em você do que no dever... - concluiu ele.

- Potter! – exclamou Lily, tentando disfarçar o rubor no rosto. Ela odiava quando Potter a fazia corar. "Mas... Até que é divertido..." aventurou-se a ruivinha a pensar. "O que é isto! Eu, pensando no Potter?... Só pode ser o fim do mundo!" repreendeu-se ela.

- Potter não, Tiago, a não ser que você prefira me chamar de Tiaguinho, Titi, Ti, Pontinhas, Meu Apanhador... Deixo à sua escolha... – disse Pontas, galanteador.

- Pot...Tiago, você não viu as garotas? - perguntou Lily preocupada, afinal, ela tinha deixado às amigas no Grande Salão, sozinhas, achando que o "particular" com os Marotos não levaria muito tempo. - Tiago, você pode descer comigo para que eu possa encontrar as garotas, e lhes dar uma explicação?

- Posso, mas, explicação de que? - indagou Pontas, confuso.

- De nada, uma bobagem, só isso. - disse Lily, com mais uma mentira capenga.

- Então, tudo bem. Mas vamos logo, por que eu estou ansioso para fazer o dever, e nem pense que vai escapar! - disse Pontas sorrindo, travesso.

- Duvida de mim? - irritou-se a ruivinha (N/A: Essa Lily, ela é legal, gente boa... mas se irrita com tudo! Ela ta precisando de Maracujina, que para a nação potterica significa uma poção-relaxante).

- Eu não duvido de você, Lily. - disse Tiago, no que Lily achou ser um tom de incrível maturidade. – Eu confio plenamente em você. Mais do que em mim mesmo, talvez.

Aquelas palavras levaram Lily quase as lágrimas, ninguém disseram algo tão simplesmente belo e sincero, quanto o que Tiago disse. Ela poderia esperar ouvir essas palavras de alguém, mas, nunca pensou em recebê-las de Potter, e também nunca pensou nos efeitos que poderiam causar nela...

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo eu estava pensando na Lily como alguém que não odeia o Tiago, por isso, a mudança de comportamento nesse capítulo. N/J: Talvez o começo de um amor belo e duradouro! P 


End file.
